1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine having an improved structure of a fixing unit for fixing a spray unit spraying washing water.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is a machine that washes laundry using power, generally includes a tub in which water is stored, a rotating tub that is rotatably disposed in the tub, a pulsator that is rotatably installed on a bottom of the rotating tub, a driving unit for rotating the rotating tub and the pulsator, and a clutch that causes a rotational force to be selectively transferred to the rotating tub according to whether washing or dehydration is performed.
When the rotating tub and the pulsator are rotated in a state in which the laundry and detergent water are put into the rotating tub, the pulsator agitates the laundry put into the rotating tub together with washing water so that dirt stained on the laundry can be removed.
In general, washing water is sprayed into the rotating tub via a spray unit. In order to spray washing water at a plurality of points, nozzles through which washing water is sprayed, are additionally attached to the spray unit. In this case, an additional injection structure needs to be formed.